


Autumn Mosaic

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn Drabble Challenge (One Direction), Country Walks, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, autumn trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: "Winter is an etching, spring a watercolor, summer an oil painting, and autumn a mosaic of them all." ~Stanley Horowitza country stroll





	Autumn Mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Autumn Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.
> 
> Autumn Drabble prompt #16 - brisk

Bare trees shrouded the edge of the park, brittle leaves whirling in the breeze. Tendrils of smoke curled from cottage chimneys, the accompanying smell a pungent reminder of the fast approach of winter. 

Harry shifted his weight, focused on the empty road before him. A shrill whistle sounded and he whirled, eyes sparkling.

Louis skittered to a stop- cheeks pinked from the cold. Harry sighed and removed his scarf, twining it around Louis’ neck, then tucked their hands together into his coat pocket. 

“You forgot your gloves again.” 

“I leave them behind on purpose,” Louis retorted, snuggling closer into Harry.


End file.
